


Queen

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandslash, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Pete has always known that he would one day meet his future Queen, then one day he meets a minstrel called Patrick. Complete and utter crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a Prince called Pete. His parents loved him very much and indulged his passions for clothes and music. He refused to marry even after meeting all the eligible boys and girls in the land, simply saying he would know when he'd met his future Queen.

Out one night with his friends Joe and Andy, he met a minstrel with strawberry blonde hair, an angel's voice and awful clothes. Pete knew that this minstrel, Patrick, was the one.

He gave a toothy grin and grabbed Patrick's hand.

"You," he said. "You will be my Queen."


End file.
